


Looking Bright

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blindness, F/F, First Kiss, The Magnus Archives Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Melanie and Georgie had kissed many times before Melanie's blindness, but the first time they kiss once she's free of the Archives feels like a new start.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	Looking Bright

**Author's Note:**

> TMA Femslash Week Day 1: First Kiss

Georgie had kissed Melanie many times before her impromptu blindness. Their first kiss had happened at a wrap party for a season of _Ghost Hunt UK_ , both of them a little too drunk to remember more than the vague feeling of their lips meeting when the morning came around. Dozens of other kisses came after that, some quick and teasing, some slow and passionate, some filled with laughter or mixed with tears, and each one more incredible than the last. 

When Melanie was released from the hospital, she moved properly into Georgie’s flat and attempted the intricacies of normal life without her sight. Georgie didn’t want to imagine a world where she couldn’t see Melanie every day, couldn’t drink in every little detail on her face, but she’d have made the same choice in a heartbeat for this new life they’d created if their roles had been reversed. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Hm?” Georgie shook her head. She’d been staring at Melanie far too long, drawing patterns in the freckles across her nose with her eyes, memorizing the curve of her lips, thinking about that possibility. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“I can still feel you staring at me.”

“Oh…”

“And I may not be able to see it, but I know you’re blushing right now too,” Melanie teased with a smirk. Then she sighed. “I know it’s a lot. And I’m really grateful for everything you’ve done for me. But… we’re-”

“Melanie, it’s alright. You know I’m glad to have you here.” She reached out and gently laid her hand on top of Melanie’s. 

Despite herself, Melanie jumped slightly when she felt Georgie touch her, but then softened into the gesture and closed the space between them. 

“It feels like this is a brand-new start,” Melanie pondered aloud. “For me, and for _us_.”

Georgie leaned toward Melanie, then asked, “Can I kiss you?”

She nodded, and Georgie pressed a kiss to Melanie’s lips. They’d kissed hundreds of times before, but this one was different. This was the first kiss of their new life together, a new life they were finally free to live and to create as they chose. And that future looked exceptionally bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tma femslash week take 2 at tmafemslashweek.tumblr.com! <3
> 
> You can find more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to come chat on my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com!


End file.
